Oftentimes, injury to a joint or bone can result in contracture, an abnormal tightening or shortening of the muscles and/or ligaments that may act to prevent a normal range of motion for the affected body part. Contracture may also be a congenital condition restricting motion. Treatment regimens for contracture typically involve the use of a fixation device, such as a splint. The splint mechanism would usually be placed on the affected patient by medical personnel in such a way as to stretch and/or support the affected body part during the healing process, holding the affected body part in the proper position for treatment.
Treating contracture in joints can prove particularly problematic, since joints can undergo a wide range of motion. As a result, a fixation device which can accommodate a wide range of motions and which can allow medical professionals to precisely orient the affected body part may be needed in order to provide effective treatment options. A typical treatment regimen would require repeated visits to medical professionals so that the fixation device could be periodically adjusted, providing the necessary orientation to the affected body part and setting the proper amount of stretching and support for healing. So in order to provide effective treatment, a medical professional needs to be able to introduce precisely calibrated alterations to the position of the fixation device, and thereby the affected joint.
It is also important that the fixation device support the joint or bone in a way that corresponds to the natural range of motion for the joint/bone. Conventional fixation devices tend to introduce an unwanted compression to the joint socket or bone gap, since their point of origin for rotation is offset from that of the joint/bone. As the point of rotation is not the same for the affected body part and the fixation device, the body part is forced to absorb the difference, typically by deflecting to compress the gap between bones. This may introduce unwanted stress to the joint/bone that is the target of healing, slowing the healing process and possibly causing additional, unintentional injury.
So, there is a need for an improved fixation device that will allow medical professionals to make effective, calibrated adjustments to the positioning of the injured body part. Additionally, there is a need for a fixation device that provides for a common point of origin for rotation between the fixation device and the injured body part, preventing unintentional injury and speeding healing by ensuring that supported joints/bones are held in a natural alignment position.